In certain food processing machines for domestic use, the food to be cut or chopped is placed into a hopper where it comes into contact with a rotating cutting cone driven by a crank. The cutter cones used in such devices are typically of frustroconical shape having a series of elongated slits cut axially along the surface thereof with one edge of each slit sharpened and bent outwardly of the surface for slicing or cutting food in the hopper. In the conventional method for constructing these cones, the edge of each slit which will come into contact with the food as the cone is rotated is bent outwardly of the conical surface to form a working surface and the exterior side of the working surface is beveled to a cutting edge. Burrs formed on the inside of the working surface during the grinding step are then removed and the cutting edges are polished.
When contrasted with cones constructed in accordance with the present invention, cutter cones of this construction are somewhat inefficient in the processing of food because the working surface beveled from the outside of the working surface to form a cutting edge has a tendency to push food away as it comes into contact. Moreover, a disadvantage of constructing such cones by the conventional process compared with the process of this invention is that when the exterior of the working surface is ground to form the cutting edge, burrs will be formed on the inside of the working surface between the cutting edge and the conical surface. Since there is very little clearance between the working surface and conical surface, it is difficult to remove these burrs and hand machining may be required, which increases the labor and cost of the process.